Mi vida de cabeza
by RueCossette
Summary: La vida de Rin era como la de una rutina, pero, todo cambió cuando una chica choca con el en un pasillo del instituto Samezuka ¿qué pasará después?. RinxLector. Advertencia, posible lemmon.
1. Prologo

**Holaaaa, y heme aquí con otro fic de Free! Peeeero, esta vez me aviento sólo con Rin 3 mi gran amor (¿?) está vez haré diferentes cambios de perspectiva, ósea, conocerán los dos lados, bueno, ya entenderán conforme vaya el capítulo, al final, daré una pequeña explicación.~ **

**Sin más ¡DISFRUTAD MIS PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES! (¿?) **

…

_Me sentía agitado, ¿qué sucedía? Esto no podía pasar, era mi recurrente pesadilla, sentía como caía sudor en mí "-despierta" me decía a mi mismo "-vamos, despiértate" el agua comenzaba a ahogarme y mi respiración cada vez era más y más acelerada "-Con un demonio Rin, despierta" el agua llegaba hasta mi cuello dificultándome el respirar cuando "-Rin…" Su voz llegó a mi "-Rin, despierta…" su dulce voz… "-Rin… Por favor, despierta…" Fue entonces cuando logré abrir los ojos y ver su dulce rostro, aquel que al principio, sólo me estresaba… "-Fue sólo un sueño Rin, tranquilo" dijo con su hermosa cara de preocupación al verme completamente agitado._

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

Otro día, las mismas caras, la misma rutina, vagaba por los pasillos de la institución…

-Rin-senpai, ¡BUENOS DÍAS!  
-Buenos días, Rin-senpai.  
-Buenos días Nitori, Momo.

Todos los días, lo mismo o… Eso creía yo…

**-Cambio de perspectiva-**

-¡NIÑA REGRESA AQUÍ CON ESO! ¡NO PUEDES TRAER ANIMALES AQUÍ!  
-¡QUÉ NO ES MÍO!

Corría lo más rápido que podía ¡QUE VIEJO TAN VELOZ! Pero no podía dejar que me atrapara.

-¡DETENGASE AHORA MISMO SEÑORITA!

Voltee a ver hacia el anciano, si disminuía mi velocidad me atraparía.

-¡HAHAHAHA, VAMOS! ¡HAY QUE HACER EJERCICIO VIEJO!

No era buena idea provocarlo, pero era divertido, volví la mirada enfrente cuando.

-Oh... No... ¡CUIDADO, ROJITO!  
-¿Huh?

Choqué con un chico alto pelirrojo, caí de espalda, pero a él sólo le moví un poco el equilibrio, el anciano me atrapó.

-¡AL FIN TE ALCANZO!  
-Demonios…  
-Dame ese animal ¡YA!

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

Una chica chocó contra mí, sabía que había chicas que entraron por una beca, pero eso no les daba derecho a ser tan escandalosa, me di media vuelta para ver que sucedía pues se escuchaba a un profesor gritarle.

-Pero… Este animal no es mío…

¿Animal?

-Entonces entrégalo.

¿Qué sucedía?

-Oe –dije algo enojado – ¿No crees que deberías disculparte?  
-¿Huh? ¿Rojito? –dijo la chica mirándome con desconcierto.  
-¡¿ROJITO?! –dije algo molesto ya.  
-¡SI! ¡POR TU CABELLO! –dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras señalaba mi cabeza.  
-Ah, disculpa por su comportamiento Matsuoka.

Me quedé viendo al anciano, ¡ERA EL NUEVO DIRECTOR!

-AH, descuide Mashiro-San… Sólo que la chica se disculpe.

**-Cambio de perspectiva.-**

Me levanté del suelo y voltee a ver al Rojito, escuché que le dijeron Matsuoka así que…

-Matsuoka-san, disculpa… No te miré… ¡PERO DEMONIOS! ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO AL ANDAR POR LOS PASILLOS! ¿NO SABES QUE PUEDES LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN? ¡ME DOLIÓ LA CAÍDA!

…

**Waaaah, y así acaba este pequeño prologo:3 bueno, quería decir algo, en está ocasión, no me referiré a la personaje femenina como (T/N), está vez usaré un nombre (que aún no pienso) e inventaré al personaje, pero me gustaría que ustedes se idealizaran como ella, bueno, quisiera saber que opinan sobre eso, así que dejen sus Reviews con su opinión sobre el ponerle un nombre yo o lo dejamos como yo quiera adoptarla e inventarla, pero OJO el apeído será puesto por mi JOJOJOJOJO –feellikeasantaclause(¿)- **


	2. La chica nueva

**¡HOLA AGAIN! Bueeeh, pues, no sé, creo que no ha causado una buena impresión el prólogo puesto que no ha tenido más que dos respuestas, pero esos dos Rev me hicieron muy feliz cx así que antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a SakuYuri-chan por su hermoso Rev y a un SetsyAnonimus xD también a mi amiga Mate, que me ha animado a continuar con la historia, he decidido que la personaje femenina se llamará Kiyoshiko que significa "niña tranquila", bueno, por el momento, eso es todo, ¡DISFRUTAD! **

…

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

-Matsuoka-san, disculpa… No te miré… ¡PERO DEMONIOS! ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO AL ANDAR POR LOS PASILLOS! ¿NO SABES QUE PUEDES LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN? ¡ME DOLIÓ LA CAÍDA!  
-¡¿AAAAAH?! ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?! ¡TÚ FUISTE QUIÉN CHOCÓ CONMIGO!  
-¡FUE PORQUE TÚ TE ATRAVEZASTE! ¡POR ESO TE DIGO QUE TENGAS MÁS CUIDADO!  
-¡EN PRIMER LUGAR NO DEBES DE CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS!  
-¡YO CORRÍA POR MIS RAZONES!  
-¿¡Y CUALES SON ESAS RAZONES!?

Cuando grité eso último ella bajo la mirada y extendió sus manos hacía mí.

-Para entregarte esto… Matsuoka-san…

Dijo eso con un tono dulce y algo sonrojada, ahora que prestaba atención era una niña muy hermosa, era tan blanca como porcelana, sus labios eran muy finos y con un toque rosado que resaltaba en su piel tan pálida, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, era un azul similar al de los ojos de Haru, salí de mis pensamientos, ella me estaba ofreciendo algo que estaba entre sus manos… ¡¿ACASO ERA UNA CONFESIÓN?!

-¿Huh? ¿Qué es?  
-Tú… ¿Lo aceptarías?

Extendí un poco mi mano, sentía curiosidad de saber que era lo que me ofrecía, pero, comencé a arrepentirme al ver su enorme sonrisa al ver que extendía mi mano y su rostro cambio del todo.

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

Cuando miré que el Rojito extendió su mano sonreí, me desharía del anciano.

-¡TEN!

Dije dejando a la pequeña tortuga en sus manos.

-¡TE VEO LUEGO ROJITO! ¡VIEJO, EL ES EL DUEÑO DE LA TORTUGA!

Dije mientras huía del lugar.

Cuando miré que ya no me perseguían, me detuve y metí la mano a mi chaqueta.

-Ummmh…. ¿Dónde estoy? Ni siquiera sé que aula es…

Saqué el papel con los horarios que me correspondían, ahí debía de decir que aula era…

-"Aula 2-C" Supongo que estoy cerca.

Dije mirando un letrero que decía "2-F"

Caminé pero terminé en el despacho de maestros.

-Esto no va bien…

Dije escuchando el sonido de la campana.

-Llegaré tarde el primer día… Vaya, es todo culpa del viejo… Lo peor es que Rojito tiene a Ricky… Y si se lo entregó al viejo, me va a ir mal…

**-Perspectiva momo-**

Iba saliendo del despacho de maestros ya que me habían mandado a entregar unos papeles cuando miré a una chica bastante hermosa, blanca, con el cabello agarrado en una cola, se veía su cabello rubio que conforme bajaba se iba volviendo rosa, una chaqueta negra corta, blusa roja, un short corto con unas botas… Creo que me enamoré….

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

-Waaaah, nunca llegaré al aula y el viejo me matará… Esto no podría ser peor…  
-¿Huh? ¿Estás perdida?

Creía que estaba sola lamentándome cuando un chico me habló.

-¿Huh? ¡AAAH! ¡TÚ! ¡A TI TE BUSCABA! ¡OH MI GRAN SALVADOR!

Grité emocionada.

-¿¡A-A MI!?  
-¡SÍ A TI! ¿Conoces la escuela? ¿Verdad?  
-Oh… Me dijiste salvador porque estás perdida…  
-¡SI!  
-Pues... Si, conozco la escuela…  
-¡POR FAVOR, AYUDAME A ENCONTRAR MI AULA!

Dije haciendo reverencia, suplicando por su ayuda

-Oh, claro pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-¡KIYOSHIKO! ¿Y tú?  
-Kiyoshiko es tu nombre ¿no? ¿No hay problema si te llamo por tu nombre?  
-Huh… Está bien, no quiero que me llamen por mi apeido.  
-Bueno, entonces tú también llámame por mi nombre, Soy Momotarou ¿cuál es tu aula?  
-Es el aula "2-C"  
-¡WOOOOW, ES LA MISMA AULA QUE YO!  
-Jo~oh ¿enserio? Entonces seamos amigos.  
-Me parece bien.  
-Oe, ¿puedo llamarte Momo-Kun?  
-Por supuesto jaja.

Ese chico era energético, y además iba en el mismo salón que yo, será divertido, cuando llegamos al aula todos me miraban fijamente… Sólo estaba yo, y otras tres mujeres… Los demás eran hombres… No entendía porque me miraban tanto.

-Oe, Momo-Kun.

Dije casi susurrando.

-¿Huh?  
-¿Por qué todos te miran?  
-No me miran a mí, te miran a ti.

Entonces… Si era a mí…

-Muy bien todos a sus lugares, por favor las alumnas nuevas, vengan al frente.

Yo y las otras tres chicas nos paramos frente a todos, lo que más odiaba era presentarme, la primera chica de cabello negro que era la más alta de todas se presentó primero, después se presentó una chica un poco menos alta que la primera luego una que era de mi estatura… Ella se veía interesante, su nombre era Nagisa, como mi amigo de Iwatobi, pero ella era como la contraparte de él, parecían ser todo lo contrario, ya era mi turno.

-Mi nombre es… Mashiro Kiyoshiko… Me gusta nadar, encantada de conocerlos…  
-¿Mashiro?... De casualidad no eres…  
-¿Puedo tomar asiento ya?  
-Ah, claro, sólo que, Mashiro-san, por favor, use el uniforme a partir de mañana.  
-Claro…  
-Bien, siéntense dónde gusten.

Busqué dónde se sentaba Momo, para mi suerte había un lugar vacío a su lado, y también estaba a lado de la ventana, corrí y me senté a su lado.

-Oe… Kiyoshiko-chan  
-¿Huh?  
-¿Eres la hija del nuevo director?  
-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?  
-Ustedes dos, dejen de platicar

Las clases se hacían eternas, no quería que supieran que soy la hija del Director… No entré aquí sólo por eso… Entré aquí con mis propios méritos y esfuerzos…

-Bien, con eso acaba la clase de hoy.

Sonó el timbre y el profesor salió del aula.

-Al fin, tenía hambre.

Dijo Momo, sacando un Bentou.

-¿Huh? Tú no comerás Kiyoshiko-chan?  
-Puedes decirme Kiyo, sé que mi nombre es largo.  
-Woooh, claro Ki-yo-chan.  
-No lo digas tan melosamente por favor.  
-Pero que fría eres…  
-Oe, Momo, de casualidad no conoces a un chico pelirrojo.  
-¿Huh? ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
-¿Su nombre? Huuuh… Eso no lo sé….  
-Entonces eso será un problema. –dijo mientras comía de su Bentou.  
-Jo~oh, ¿está permitido comer en el aula?  
-¿Huh? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿no sabías? ¿A qué clase de escuela asistías antes? JAJAJJAAJAJAJ

Me encogí de hombros… Luego recordé como le dijo el viejo al rojito.

-¡MATSUOKA! ¡ESE ES SU APEÍDO!  
-¿Huuuuh? ¿Rin-senpai?  
-¿Lo conoces? ¡LLEVAME CON EL!  
-Pero… Estoy comiendo.  
-Waaah Momo, esto es más importante que tú almuerzo, vamos.

Dije obligándolo a levantarse y llevarme con el rojito.

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

Estaba sentado almorzando junto a Sosuke, hablábamos sobre una nueva rutina de entrenamiento para los principiantes, también teníamos que hacer una nueva para las nuevas integrantes que llegaron con una beca.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas?  
-¿Ah? Lo siento, me distraje.  
-¿Qué te sucede Rin? Estás así desde la mañana ¿no dormiste bien?  
-No creo que mi distracción sea eso.  
-De todas formas, otra cosa ¿por qué tienes esa tortuga en ese plato con agua?  
-No tenía donde ponerla.  
-Me refiero a porqué tienes una tortuga.  
-Oh bueno, eso es porque.  
-¡RIN-SENPAI! ¡SOSUKE-SENPAI!

Como siempre, Momo, llegó haciendo un escándalo.

-¿Qué sucede? Momo.  
-Esta chica quiere hablar con usted, Rin-Senpai.

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

Me escondía detrás de Momo-Kun para observar antes si era la persona indicada, me asomé y rectifiqué, en definitiva, si era el Rojito.

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

-¡ROJITO-SAN! ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA! ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ CON RICKY!?  
-¿Rojito… San? ¿Ricky? –dijeron Sosuke y Momo viéndome.  
-¿Ricky? –Pregunté -¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ROJITO! ¿¡Y QUÉ CON ESE "SAN"!?  
-Ya sabes, Ricky, la tortuga.  
-¿Ricky la tortuga? –Dijo Sosuke yendo hacia la tortuga -¿Esta tortuga? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la chica.  
-¡SI! ¡OH AMADO RICKY! ¿No te hizo nada ese rojo diabólico?  
-¡¿ROJO DIABOLICO?!

Después de escuchar eso, Momo y Sosuke comenzaron a reír.

-Esta niña es divertida –dijo Sosuke.  
-¿Verdad que si? Además es muy hermosa –dijo Momo abrazándola.  
-¡SUELTAME MOMO! –gritó quitando a Momo de encima.  
-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sosuke

Era verdad, no sabía su nombre…

-Soy Kiyoshiko, un placer. –dijo sonriendo.  
-Kiyoshiko significa…  
-Niña tranquila. –concluyó Sosuke.  
-Ja, yo pensé que se llamaría algo así como Yami o Kasumi.  
-¿Qué significan esos? –Preguntó Momo.  
-Yami es penumbra, y Kasumi es niebla.  
-¡OYE ESO ES MUY CRUEL! –dijo ella inflando sus mofletes.  
-No seas tan grosero, Rin.  
-Rojito-san es cruel.  
-¡QUÉ DEJES DE LLAMARME ASÍ!  
-¡OBLIGAME!

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

Justo después de gritarle a Rojito que me obligara a dejarlo de llamarle así sonó el timbre.

-Oh, Momo, volvamos.

Dije llevándome a Ricky conmigo en una mano y arrastrando a Momo con la otra.

…

**Y así termina nuestra transmisión de hoy (¿?) Bueeeno, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado –inserte aquí un corazón- bueeno, nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Un reencuentro con los viejos amigos

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

Momo y Kiyoshiko salieron del aula.

**-**Entonces… ¿Rojito-san?  
-Cállate Sosuke.  
-Me sorprende que no le hayas golpeado.  
-Es una chica.  
-Como quiera, pero es muy linda, además ¿cómo es que conseguiste a Ricky?  
-¿Ricky?  
-La tortuga.  
-Ah, ¿por qué hablas con tanta confianza de ella?  
-Ella inspira confianza.  
-Es raro en ti que actúes así.  
-¿Me dirás como fue que conseguiste la tortuga?  
-Vaya que eres terco.

Conté a Sosuke lo ocurrido en la mañana.

-Jo~oh, entonces, así fue, entiendo porque llegaste tarde, pero es extraño que Mashiro-san te haya dejado conservarla para entregársela a la Kiyoshiko-chan.  
-A mi también se me hizo extraño, como sea, espero no toparme de nuevo a la chiquilla.  
-No parecía dispuesta a dejarte en paz.  
-Espero estés equivocado.

Me senté de nuevo.

-Aun así, no accedes así a las personas.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-¿Desde cuándo Rin Matsuoka es niñero de una tortuga?

Estaba dispuesto a contestarle a Sosuke cuando entró el profesor al aula y la clase comenzó.

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

-Waaaah, esto es aburrido.  
-Después tenemos que ir a Educación física Kiyo-chan.  
-¿Huh? No iré, puedes adelantarte tú, tengo que arreglar unos papeles.  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-El número de mi dormitorio, como son menos mujeres, hicieron un edificio pequeño, no sé cuál habitación me haya tocado así que…  
-Oh, de acuerdo, nos vemos luego Kiyo-chan.  
-Hasta luego Momo.

Momo se fue dejándome sola en el aula… Me recosté en mi asiento mirando hacia fuera…

-No quiero ir a ver al viejo.

Puse a Ricky en la mesa.

-Oe Ricky… Crees que… El viejo me deje conservarte? Sería injusto que no lo permitiera…

Miré a Ricky como si esté me estuviese contestando, lo observaba en silencio, después sonreí.

-Si… De igual manera, si no me deja, no le haré caso ¿verdad?

Dije volviendo a ponerlo en el platito con agua que Rojito había conseguido.

-Ese rojito es muy considerado, te consiguió un pequeño platito…  
-Y tú estás loca hablando con un animal.  
-¿Huh?

Voltee a ver hacia la puerta, me sorprendí bastante cuando miré a Rojito en la entrada del aula.

-Rojito-san… Gracias por cuidar de Ricky.  
-Descuida…

Dijo entrando al aula, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mi lugar y se recargo en mi mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Evito la clase de educación física.  
-Me refiero a que haces aquí en Samezuka, Baaaakaa.  
-¿Oh? Bueno… Creo que si estudio aquí podré triunfar…  
-Lo dices así y estás saltándote la clase de Educación física.  
-Es diferente Rojito-san.  
-Deja de llamarme así.  
-¿Entonces, cómo debería llamarte? ¿Rojito-Kun? ¿Rojito-senpai? ¿Rojito-Tsundere?  
-¡NO ME LLAMES ROJITO EN GENERAL! ¡Y NO SOY TSUNDERE!  
-Pfffff –tape mi boca tratando de hacer que la risa no saliera, pero fue en vano -¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡JUSTO ESE ES TU MODO TSUNDERE! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

Se veía graciosa y linda al reír… tanto que se contagiaba…

-Demonios, ya dame un respiro.  
-¿Huh? Pero si fuiste tú quién vino aquí en primer lugar… A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Le dejaba unos papeles a Nitori cuando escuché tu desquiciada voz llamándome Rojito.

¿Por qué entré a hablarle? Su voz y su cara me estresaban recordé lo que dijo Sosuke "no accedes tan fácil a las personas" Será que su presencia… Hizo que mi vida monótona… Cambiará…

-Rojito… No me mires así, asusta.  
-Deja de llamarme Rojito.  
-Entonces… ¿cómo te digo?  
-Sólo llámame Rin.  
-Rin… Me gusta más rojito.  
-Me sacas de quicio.

Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la salida cuando de repente sentí que me abrazo por la espalda.

-En verdad, gracias por cuidar de Ricky.

Dijo soltándome, di media vuelta y cuando le di la cara ella salió corriendo, alcancé a ver lágrimas en sus ojos… O tal vez fue mi imaginación, de todas maneras… ¿Es acaso tan importante esa tortuga?

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

Corrí del aula para ir al despacho mientras secaba mis lágrimas, no quería que Rojito me viera llorar.

-Oh, mierda…

De repente recordé…

-¡OLVIDÉ A RICKY!

Entre tanta emoción olvidé tomarlo, regresé corriendo lo más rápido que pude al aula, pero ni Ricky ni Rojito estaban en ella.

-Demonios, espero que Rojito se lo haya llevado con él.

Entonces recordé "sólo llámame Rin"

-Supongo que mientras no me escuche no hay problema.

Salí del aula y me dirigí al despacho del viejo, una vez frente a la puerta del despacho comencé a sentirme nerviosa "sólo respira profundo y mantén la clama" me dije a mi misma, toqué la puerta.

-Adelante –se escuchó su aguda voz.

Entré con algo de vacilación.

-Eh… Ho-hola…  
-Kiyoshiko. –Dijo con un tono severo y serio –siéntate.  
-Oe… Viejo... –dije en lo bajo mientras tomaba asiento.  
-Deja de llamarme viejo, Kiyoshiko, es una falta de respeto enorme.  
-…. Lo siento… Padre.  
-Tú querías entrar aquí por tus propios méritos. –dijo regañándome.  
-Lo sé… -Respondí en tono bajo.  
-Y lo primero que haces es romper las reglas. –dijo manteniendo su tono enojado.  
-Disculpa… -dije aún más bajo.  
-¿Qué debo hacer para que obedezcas? No sabes la reprimenda que recibió Matsuoka por culpa tuya y de tus actos irresponsables.  
-¿Eeeeh? –Dije sorprendida levantándome de mi lugar -¿Lo regañaste? ¡PERO SI SABIAS QUE ERA MIO!  
-Recuerda que no debo actuar como padre, sino como director.  
-Pues que director tan baboso. –dije cruzando los brazos y tirándome de nuevo en la silla.

Sentí su mirada fría fija en mí, así que desvíe mi mirada a otro lado.

-Ten más respeto hacia mí, o lo único que conseguirás es que te expulse.

Al escuchar la palabra "expulsar" mis ojos volvieron a él.

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡ESO NO! ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi padre o el director?  
-Ambas, debes entender que también es difícil para mí, Kiyoshiko.  
-Entonces, deja que conserve a Ricky.  
-¿Ricky?  
-La tortuga se llama así…

No dijo nada y me miraba desconcertado.

-¿Entonces?...

Dio un gran suspiro, me puse nerviosa.

-De acuerdo.  
-¿¡D-DE VE-VERDAD!?  
-Sí.  
-¡GRACIAS!

Corrí y lo abracé.

-Pero obedecerás ¿entendido?  
-¡ENTENDIDO Y ANOTADO JEFE!  
-Bien, ahora hablemos sobre tu habitación.  
-De acuerdo –dije retomando mi asiento de nuevo.  
-Bien, como fuiste la última en entrar, tus clases oficialmente comienzan mañana.  
-Claro.  
-Esté es tu número de habitación y esta es la llave.  
-Sí…  
-Aquí tienes un mapa para que te ubiques en la instalación.  
-Eh… De acuerdo.  
-Tu entrenamiento es de todos los días a las 4 pm.  
-Aaah…  
-Los fines de semana los tendrás libres, al igual que las horas de Educación Física.  
-Son demasiados datos, ya me siento atareada.  
-Si no puedes con esto, sólo déjalo.  
-¿Qué clase de padre eres?  
-Estoy en el papel de director, y no quiero chicas incompetentes en mi escuela.  
-¡NO SOY INCOMPETENTE!  
-Entonces ve por tus cosas a cas, te toco compartir habitación, también consigue el uniforme.  
-De acuerdo, adiós.

Sin decir más me levante tomé mis cosas y salí, lo primero en la lista era conseguir el uniforme, fui con una secretaria que estaba fuera del despacho.

-Disculpe… ¿Dónde puedo conseguir el uniforme?

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

-¿Otra vez esa tortuga? –Dio Sosuke viéndome desconcertado.  
-No tenía opción, la chica hiperactiva es demasiado distraída.  
-Cómo digas, oh, parece que ya tenemos libre el día hasta la práctica.  
-Eso es bueno, necesito salir.  
-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?  
-Iré a comprarle un hogar a está tortuga.  
-¿La venderás?  
-No había pensado en eso.  
-Si no es eso entonces qué es.  
-Le compraré una pecesera para tortugas.  
-No creo que se llame así, además ¿para qué le comprarás eso?  
-No creo que le guste el plato.  
-Parece feliz en el plato –dijo en un tono burlesco.  
-Iré a la tienda de mascotas que está aquí cerca.  
-Bueno como quieras, yo descansaré antes de la práctica de hoy.

Tomé la tortuga y mis cosas para irme.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

Dije despidiéndome con una mano.

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

-Gracias por los uniformes.  
No hay de qué, mi trabajo es servir.  
-Goah… La chaqueta es genial.  
-A mí también me gusta, Samezuka tiene muy lindos uniformes.  
-Vaya que sí, y usted también tiene buen gusto en ropa.  
-Jajá vaya, digo lo mismo de ti, Kiyoshiko-chan  
-Gracias, Reira-san.  
-Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre…  
-La sangre estadounidense es fuerte, supongo.

Dije encogiéndome de hombros, sonreí a Reira y me fui sin decir más.  
Miré el mapa y me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

-Ummmh… 302… Parece que está en el tercer piso.

Cuando al fin llegue a mi destino abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa había alguien ya, aparentemente mi compañera de cuarto.

-Oh, tú vas en mi aula.  
-¿Huh?

La chica se acercó a mí, era más o menos de mi estatura, piel algo morena, ojos verdes, cabello negro y aparentemente una buena figura.

-Eres Mashiro Kiyoshiko ¿no?  
-Eh… Sí, oe… No crees que deberías ponerte más ropa?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Sólo traes un top y un short….  
-¡AAAH! ¡Lo siento!

La chica apenada se puso una playera larga lo más rápido que pudo, se veía graciosa.

-Jajaajaa, descuida, tú eras… Ummmh… ¡AH! Nagisa ¿no?  
-Kirisaki Nagisa, ¿tan fácil de olvidar soy?  
-No es eso, es que no puse atención.  
-Bien, puedes llamarme Kiyoshiko, o como tú gustes, no es necesario ser formales, somos de la misma edad, y compartiremos habitación un largo periodo así que….  
-Huh… Me parece bien, Kiyoshiko.  
-Bien Kirisaki-chan, estoy a tu cuidado.  
-Creí que no seríamos formales.  
-Utilicé un Chan.  
-Pensé que me llamarías por mi nombre… Pero bueno, estoy a tu cuidado, Mashiro-chan.  
-Huh, no me llames Mashiro.  
-Tú me llamaste Kirisaki.  
-Es porque siento raro el decirte Nagisa.  
-¿Por qué?  
Tengo un amigo que se llama así… Y ciento incomodo llamarte a ti así… Ummmh… ¡AH! ¡YA SÉ! ¿Puedo llamarte Nagi-chan?  
-Huh, no le veo el problema, pero… Yo te llamaré Kiyo-chan ¿de acuerdo?  
-Ay pero si suena tan lindo cuando lo dices así ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDES!  
-Bueno, nos vemos Nagi-chan, tengo que ir por mis cosas –dije abrazándola fuerte- Oh y quiero la cama de abajo.  
-Es toda tuya.  
-Perfecto –dije lanzando los uniformes en la cama –vuelvo más tarde.

Corrí de la habitación y me dirigí a la salida, fuera del instituto marqué un número en mi celular y llamé.

-¿Huh? Nagisa, los espero en mi casa, en 20 minutos… ¡BIEN, NOS VEMOS ALLA! ¡ADIÓS!

Corrí a tomar un tren, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Nagisa y los demás, tomé el tren… Pasó un rato y al fin llegue a mi destino, dónde mis amigos me esperaban.

-¡NAGISAAAAA! ¡HARUUU! ¡MAKOTOOO! ¡REEEI!

Corrí y me lancé sobre todos ellos.

-Oh, Kiyo-chan, cuanto tiempo –dijo Makoto despeinando mi cabello.  
-Pequeña Kiyo-san, cuanto tiempo –dijo Rei sonriéndome.  
-Hola Kiyo –dijo Haru viéndome con ojos tranquilos y una leve sonrisa, posando su mano en un hombro.  
-Kyo-chaaaaaannnnn –gritó nagisa abrazándome –te extrañe bastante –dijo casi llorando  
-Yo también te extrañe mucho Nagisa, los extrañé mucho a todos ustedes.  
-Creí que cuando Kyo-chan volviera, entraría a estudiar con nosotros, pero en vez de eso se fue a Samezuka –dijo Nagisa reprochándome.  
-Ara ara, sabes que tenía que hacerlo.  
-Pero, Kiyo-San, su padre le permitía ir a Iwatobi con nosotros… -dijo Rei con una cara sería algo triste  
-Es verdad Kiyo… ¿Por qué fuiste a Samezuka? –Pregunto Haru  
-Ustedes lo saben…  
-Ohhh… Sigues con lo de tu mamá, Kyo-chan? –dijo Nagisa  
-Creí que se te pasaría después de un tiempo. –replicó Haru.  
-Chicos, no digan eso, harán que se ponga triste. –Dijo Makoto defendiéndome.  
-Gracias por el apoyo. –Dije sarcásticamente –es algo que lograré… Ustedes saben… Ella… Lo era todo para mi…  
-Creo que es difícil verte al espejo, Kiyo-chan… -dijo Makoto posando su cálida mano en mi cabeza –después de todo… Eres… Como ella…

Cuando Makoto dijo eso, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos….

-Aaaah, Kiyo-chan, no llores. –Dijo Makoto preocupado.  
-Mejor vamos a tú casa por tus cosas… -dijo Haru.  
-S-sí.

Sequé mis lágrimas y fuimos directo a mi casa.

…

**Y así termina esto.  
Esperen la continuación: D  
Agradecimientos a SetsyAnonimus y SakuYuri-chan que me siguen motivando.**

**También a mi amiga Mate, que me da apoyo.  
Les amo, hasta la próxima.  
PD: sí, Nagisa le dice Kyo-chan a Kiyoshiko, porque dice que suena a nombre de chico.**


	4. Un Gato, una tortuga y un rojo celoso

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

-Oe, Kyo-chan… ¿Es tanto lo que tienes que llevar a Samezuka? –preguntó mi pequeño y mejor amigo Rubio.  
-Pues, en realidad, no, sólo quería verlos, ya que desde que regresé no he tenido la oportunidad, y ustedes saben que yo los amoooo. –dije abrazando a Makoto y Haru que eran los que estaban más cerca de mí.  
-¿Ya tienes todo listo? Sólo para recoger e irnos –preguntó Haru agachándose debido a mi abrazo.  
-Umh, sí, sólo es cuestión de agarrar las cosas.  
-Eso es bueno. –dijo Rei, acomodando sus gafas.

El camino que restaba para llegar pasó demasiado rápido, yo vivía cerca de con Makoto y Haru, lo que significaba que el camino de casa a la estación donde ellos me esperaban era algo estrecho, sin embargo sentí como si no hubiera caminado nada. Subíamos las escaleras para el templo cuando…

-Waaaaahhh ¡DEILA!

Grite mientras corría para acariciar al pequeño gatito blanco con toques grises.

-Te extrañé tanto Deila.

Dije casi llorando, mientras le daba cariños al pequeño gatito, Makoto, Haru, Nagisa y Rei me alcanzaron.

-Creo que extrañaste más a Deila que a nosotros. –dijo Haru con semblante serio.  
-Huuuh, claro que no, es sólo que a todos los amo, pero Deila es tan tierno.  
-No entiendo porque le llamas Deila… Cuando es un macho. –Replico Rei.  
-Es porque cuando Kiyo-chan encontró a Deila creyó que era hembra. –explicó Makoto.  
-Sin embargo después de un tiempo nos enteramos que era macho. –terminó Haru.  
-Hay muchas historias que no conoces de Kyo-chan, Rei-chan. –dijo Nagisa sonriendo.  
-Sólo la había visto una vez en persona, dos con esta, sólo hablábamos por video llamada cuando ustedes estaban –dijo Rei defendiéndose.  
-Y sin embargo te quiero mucho Rei –dije soltando a Deila y lanzándome hacia Rei para abrazarlo por el cuello…. O bien, colgarme de él.  
-Vayamos rápido por tus cosas, Kiyo. –Dijo Haru apartándome de Rei.  
-Bien –dije sonriendo mientras soltaba a Rei, me dirigí hacia donde Deila –Adiós pequeño, te veré pronto, tal vez convenza al viejo de llevarte conmigo. –dije hablándole mimosamente, mientras le acariciaba.

Fuimos rápido a mi casa, me ayudaron a sacar unas tres maletas de ropa, y tres cajas algo grandes.

-¿Y esas cajas? –Preguntó Haru.  
-En mi habitación no hay televisión, así que llevo la mía, en la más pequeña está la consola.  
-¿Y en la otra? –Preguntó Makoto.  
-Cosas.  
-Creo que necesitaremos un Taxi para transportar todo esto –dio Rei.  
-Yo lo llamaré –dijo Makoto sacando su celular.  
-Hay que bajar las cosas, así no batallaremos. –Sugerí

Todos me hicieron caso, bajamos las maletas y las cajas, bajamos las escaleras y esperamos el Taxi.

-Y bien…. Kyo-chan… -Dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa en su cara.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Seguro que ya hay chicos tras de ti –dijo riéndose y dándome ligeros golpes con su codo.  
-¿Huh? Ummmh… No, no tengo amigos allá –dije sacando una paleta de mi bolsillo.  
-Veo que aún tienes la costumbre de llevar dulces siempre contigo, Kiyo-chan –dijo Makoto sonriendo.  
-Claro, nunca se sabe cuándo se puedan ofrecer.  
-No te creo que no tengas ningún amigo –dijo Nagisa replicándome.  
-Bueno, sólo conozco a Momo, Rojito y el otro que no recuerdo su nombre.  
-¿Ninguna mujer? ¿Cómo son ellos? –Dijo Haru demasiado serio  
-¿Quién es Rojito? –Preguntó Makoto aún más serio, con cara de preocupación.  
-¿Momo? –Dijo Rei.

Me quede viéndoles a todos para ver que pregunta responder primero… Todos me miraban muy serios, inclusive Nagisa, y eso era muy extraño ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? De repente los ojos de todos se abrieron por completo y me preguntaron al unísono.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON RICKY?!  
-Waaah, no me griten.  
-L-lo sentimos –de nuevo al unísono.  
-Jajajaja, son tan extraños chicos.  
-Sólo responde Kyo-chan.  
-El viejo me dejó conservarlo en Samezuka, tranquilos.  
-Menos mal. –dijo Haru ablandando su expresión.  
-Me alegro por eso –dijo Makoto sonriendo de nuevo.

Nagisa volvió a sonreír, el único que seguía pensativo era Rei, llegó el Taxi subimos mis cosas y regresamos a Samezuka, todos cargaban algo, Rei la televisión Nagisa la consola, Haru llevaba la tercer caja y la maleta mediana, Makoto la más grande y yo la pequeña, llegamos a mi habitación al fin, cuando recordé que mi compañera era una exhibicionista.

-Oh... ummh... Esperen, veré si mi compañera está presentable.  
-¿Huh? –De nuevo ese unísono.

Abrí la puerta y me percaté que no había nadie, dejé pasar a los chicos, el cuarto era amplio, tenía una litera, un escritorio algo grande, un mueble perfecto para la televisión y la consola, y dos pequeños roperos, mis cosas cabían perfectamente.

-¡COMENCEMOS A DESEMPACAR!

Rei sacó la televisión de la caja y la coloco en el mueble, Haru instaló la consola.

-Ummmh…. Kyo-chan  
-¿Sí, Nagisa?  
-¿Debo abrir está caja? –Dijo refiriéndose a la tercera caja.  
-No, déjala sobre la cama.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Makoto acomodó mis libros y dobló algo de mi ropa, después comenzamos a bromear entre nosotros, pasaron alrededor de dos horas, y era la hora de que ellos se marcharan.

-Ha sido muy divertido.  
-Sí que sí –dijo Nagisa sonriendo.  
-Es un placer tenerte de nuevo cerca, Kiyo-chan –dijo Makoto acariciando mi cabeza.  
-Nos vemos pronto Kiyo –dijo Haru dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Oh, es verdad, ¿Cuándo estás libre, Kyo-chan? –preguntó Nagisa.  
-¿Huh? El viejo me lo dijo… Creo que son los fines de semana, cuando tenga tiempo libre les mandaré un mensaje ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo –dijo Nagisa abrazándome para despedirse.  
-Nos vemos Kyo-chan  
-Adiós Kiyo-chan  
-Te cuidas mucho Kiyo.  
-Nos vemos después, Kiyo-san  
-Nos vemos pronto, Nagisa, Makoto, Haru, Rei.

Dije sonriendo y despidiéndome de ellos, cerré la puerta, me recargué en ella.

-Menos mal que no se dieron cuenta que no tengo a Ricky conmigo, de todas maneras, tengo que conseguirlo, pero lo haré cuando pase un rato para no topármelos.

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

Iba caminando camino a mi dormitorio cuando miré a los chicos de Iwatobi.

-¿Huh? Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
-Rin-chan ¡HOLA! Venimos de ver a una vieja amiga, pero ya nos vamos.  
-¡NO ME DIGAS RIN-CHAN!  
-Que amargado eres. –dijo Nagisa inflando sus mofletes.  
-Da igual, bueno, me gustaría hablar más pero, tengo que ir a la práctica.  
-¡AH! ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN! ¡GOU-SAN NOS MATARÁ! –Gritó Rin.  
-Bueno, nos vemos luego, Rin –se despidió Makoto.  
-Hasta pronto, Rin. –dijo Haru.  
-Nos vemos, Haru, tengo ganas de una competencia.  
-Luego veremos, un día de estos.  
-Vale, nos vemos.

Nos despedimos y yo continué mi camino, tenía que llegar primero a mi habitación y dejar ahí el nuevo hogar de Ricky.

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

Iba corriendo por todo el patio, pero no había rastro de Rojito.

-AAAAAAHHH ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!  
-¿Qué es imposible?  
-¿Huh?

Voltee a ver quién era, para mi sorpresa era el chico que estaba con Rojito.

-¡HOOOH! ¡EL CHICO QUE ESTABA CON ROJITO!  
-Encantado, soy Sosuke.  
-Kiyoshiko.  
-Y bien, Kiyoshiko ¿qué es lo que te resulta imposible?  
-Encontrar a Rojito.  
-¿Por qué no lo buscas en nuestra habitación?  
-¿Nuestra?  
-Rin y yo somos compañeros  
-HOOOOH, que golpe de suerte, por favor Sosuke-san, llévame allá.  
-Jajá, claro, sígueme.

Seguí a Sosuke hasta su habitación.

-Es aquí.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Ah… Ummh… Claro…

Abrió la puerta y entramos.

-Wah, sus habitaciones son más pequeñas que la de nosotras.  
-¿Huh? ¿De verdad?  
-Si, qué imparcial es el viejo.  
-¿El viejo?  
-Si, el viejo  
-¿Quién es el viejo?  
-Ah, olvidemos al viejo.

Dije lanzándome en la cama estoy tan cansada.

-¿En verdad? Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Acabas de hacer dos preguntas, supongo que una tercera no hará daño.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Espero a Rojito.  
-No, me refiero a Samezuka.  
-Siento como si acabara de tener un Dejabú.  
-¿Ah?  
-Nada, gané la beca.  
-Ah ¿con qué deporte?  
-Natación.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sip.  
-Supongo que eres buena.  
-Soy buena, sí.  
-¿Cuál es el nado en el que eres mejor?

Dijo sentándose a un lado mío.

-Mariposa y libre  
-¿¡DE VERDAD!?

Dijo acercándose más con cara emocionada.

-¡SÍ! Aunque también hago de espalda, y brazada, aunque en el nado de brazada no soy muy buena.  
-Yo también nado estilo Mariposa y libre.  
-¿Jo~oh? –Tomé sus manos mirándole a los ojos emocionada – ¿y eres bueno?

**-Perspectiva Rin-**

Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando….

-He, Matsuoka, no te recomiendo entrar, posiblemente interrumpas algo jajajaja.

Ignoré el comentario del chico y entré, para mi sorpresa, parecía que si interrumpía algo, Sousuke estaba con una chica.

-He… Lo siento, creo que he interrumpido.

Dije apenado, cuando hablé la chica soltó a Sousuke y corrió a mí.

-Rojitoooooooooooooooo.

Se colgó de mi cuello.

-Suéltame –dije en tono serio.

Ella me miró desconcertada y me soltó.

-¿Qué sucede? Rin.

Preguntó en tono serio, ella nunca me había llamado por mi nombre… ¿pero qué demonios pienso? Apenas llevo un día de conocerla.

-Nada, es sólo que no debes actuar con tanta confianza con alguien mayor que tu ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Huh, te estaba buscando.  
-Pues eso no era lo que parecía.  
-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?  
-Parecía que interrumpía algo entre Sousuke y tú.  
-¿Ah? Hablábamos sobre el estilo de nado que usábamos.  
-¿Nado? ¿Tú nadas?  
-Sí.  
-Ho…

De alguna manera, sentía algo de calma.

-Como sea, ¿para qué me buscabas?  
-¡RICKY! –dijo sonriendo extendiendo sus manos hacía mí.  
-Ho, venías por él.

Fui al escritorio donde estaba el plato con la tortuga, cambie a la tortuga a su nuevo recipiente recién comprado y regresé con ella.

-Ten.  
-Le compraste una casita nueva ¡GRACIAS!  
-No hay de qué.  
-Bueno, nos vemos.

Salió corriendo y cerró la puerta.

-¿Eso que vi fueron celos? –preguntó Sousuke con una sonrisa burlesca.  
-No tengo porque.  
-Creo que ella es linda.

Le mire algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho?  
-Que es linda.

Di un gran suspiro ¿qué me sucedía?

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

Llegué a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, entré y me encontré con Nagi-chan sentada en su escritorio.

-¿Huh? Bienvenida Kiyo-chan  
-Hola Nagi-chan –saludé cerrando la puerta.  
-¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos?  
-¿Huh? Ah, es Ricky  
-¿Ricky?

Se levantó y se acercó a mí para ver.

-Oh, una tortuga ¿está permitido?  
-Descuida ¿no pasa nada si la pongo en el escritorio?  
-Adelante, no hay problema.  
-Gracias.  
-Veo que trajiste tus cosas.  
-¿Huh? Sí, esta tarde.  
-¿Por qué las trajiste hasta hoy? Yo me instalé ayer.  
-Es porque mis clases comienzan mañana.  
-¿A qué se debe eso?  
-Fui la última en ser aceptada.  
-Ho, como… Un golpe de suerte.  
-Eh, sí, algo por el estilo.

Miré que Nagi-chan tomaba ropa y la ponía en una mochila.

-¿A dónde vas?  
-Huh… A entrenar, son las 5.  
-¿Tu entrenamiento es a la 5?  
-En realidad es a las 4, pero nos pidieron que fuéramos a las 5 debido a que el capitán se encontraba ausente.  
-Hoooh, bueno, suerte.  
-¿Tú no irás?  
-No, yo comienzo mañana.  
-Bueno, nos vemos.  
-Byebye.

…

**Y así concluimos con nuestra transmisión de hoy x3  
Gracias a todos y todas por leer.  
Les adoro.  
Hasta la próxima.  
PD: Rin celosón. X3  
PD2: He hecho un dibujo de Rin y Kiyoshiko, por si gustan verlo, lo dejaré en mi perfil. :D**


	5. Un equipo desigual

**WAH, después de mil años, pero lo hice, al fin pude actualizar, mis disculpas;-; pero es que por la escuela, el trabajo, y todo eso, no pude actualizar pronto;-; bueeeno, sin más, aquí les dejo lo que he escrito. ~**

…

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko.**

Estaba recostada en mi cama con Ricky a un lado.

-Esto es tan aburrido, Ricky… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Hacía ya una hora que Nagi-chan se había ido a entrenar, yo no tenía nada que hacer por el resto de la tarde, debido que oficialmente comenzaba mañana.

-Y si… Ideamos una manera de traer a Deila ¿qué te parece Ricky?

Mire a mi tortuga durante unos segundos.

-Ummmh… Tienes razón, podría comerte, y Nagisa, Rei, Haru y Makoto me matarían si algo te pasa.

Di un gran suspiro y me tumbé de nuevo en la cama mientras pasaba el tiempo.

**-Perspectiva Rin. **

-Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, de nuevo les doy la bienvenida a las chicas nuevas, que son Kirisaki, Kirisu y Minene… Parece que Mashiro faltó hoy.

-Oh, disculpe Matsuoka-San.  
-¿huh? ¿Qué sucede… -chequé su nombre en la lista- Kirisaki?  
-Mashiro es mi compañera de habitación, ella no vino al entrenamiento ya que oficialmente entra mañana.  
-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?  
-Apenas ayer llegaron los papeles de su beca.  
-Oh, ósea que apenas la van registrando, entiendo, gracias por avisar, Kirisaki.  
-No hay de qué.  
-Muy bien, chicos pueden irse, excepto ustedes tres, necesito hablar con ustedes, así que síganme.

Los chicos se iban yendo, yo me dirigí a una banca donde estaba mi mochila, sentí una toalla que caía en mi cabeza.

-¿Huh? –Alcé la mirada y miré a Sosuke.  
-Suerte Rin, me voy primero.  
-De acuerdo Sousuke, nos vemos más tarde.  
-Adiós Rin-senpai.  
-Byebye, Nitori.  
-Nitori-senpai, de prisa, adiós, Rin-senpai.  
-Adiós, Momo.

Los chicos se fueron y yo me quedé con las chicas.

-Muy bien, comencemos  
-Por favor no me haga nada –gritó una de las chicas cubriéndose los pechos.  
-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?  
-P-para qué… ¿para qué nos pidió que nos quedáramos solas con usted?

Preguntó la más chica.

-Para darles su nueva dieta ¿qué pensaron?  
-Ah… Era eso…

La actitud de esas chicas me irritó un poco.

-Aquí tienen –extendí mi mano dándoles los papeles con sus respectivas dietas –No será su dieta definitiva, dependiendo de cómo vayan avanzando irá cambiando, Hummm… Kirisaki, podrías darle su hoja a Mashiro ¿por favor?  
-Claro Matsuoka-san.  
-Bien, También tendrán que hacer ejercicio, no sólo la natación, vayan a correr o al gimnasio, ejercítense por las mañanas si es posible, Kirisaki, encárgate de decirle eso también a Mashiro, por favor.  
-Claro.  
-A ver… -dije observando la tabla donde tenía apuntadas todas las cosas –creo que es todo… Salvo por lo del equipo, verán, si veo que son buenas en la natación, les pediré que participen en relevos, como en total son 4, será perfecto para completar el equipo, sólo necesito saber en qué nado se especializan, pero eso lo sabremos una vez que hayan nadado en competencia entre ustedes ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si –respondieron todas.  
-Muy bien, eso es todo, pueden irse.

Todas se dirigían a los vestidores de chicas mientras yo guardaba mis cosas para ir al vestidor de los chicos.

-Ummh… Matsuoka-senpai.  
-¿Huh? ¿Kirisu, no?  
-S-si…  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-B-bueno, verá…

**-Perspectiva Kiyoshiko-**

-Kiyo-chan, ya regresé.  
-Oh, Nagi-chan ¡BIENVENIDA!  
-Gracias, ten.

Nagi extendió un papel a mí, curiosa lo tomé.

-¿Qué es?  
-El capitán Matsuoka me dijo que te lo diera.  
-¿Capitán Matsuoka?  
-Es el capitán del equipo de natación de la escuela.  
-Oooh, esto es… -comencé a leer la hoja –una… ¿dieta?  
-Sí, nos la dio a todas.  
-¿Todas? ¿Quiénes son todas?  
-Una de ellas está en tercer año, su nombre es Minene Sayuri es alta, tiene el cabello castaño, a lo que dijo hoy parece que se especializa en el nado de espalda.  
-¡COMO MAKOTO!  
-¿Makoto?  
-Lo siento, me distraje ¿quién más es?  
-Está una chica de primer año.  
-¿Será nuestra Kohai?  
-No estoy segura jajá, su nombre es Kirisu Harumi es una niña pequeña algo tímida, dijo que nadaba estilo mariposa.  
-Hoooh, como Rei.  
-¿Con quién estás comparando?  
-No nada, prosigue.  
-Bien, bien, también estoy yo.  
-¡KIRISAKI NAGISA!  
-Jajá, es correcto  
-¿En qué nado te centras?  
-Brazada.  
-WAAAAH COMO NAGISA!  
-¿AAAH?  
-Lo siento, lo siento, entonces ¿quién más está?  
-Sólo restas tú, Mashiro Kiyoshiko ¿en qué te centras?  
-Puedo nadar lo que sea.  
-¿Una prodigio?  
-Si quieres llamarlo así, pero, como todos los puestos están ocupados, me centraré en estilo libre.  
-Te lo tomas a la ligera.  
-Claro que no, lo estoy tomando muy enserio.  
-Al final la decisión la tomará el capitán.  
-Vaya… Pues hay que convencerlo ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?  
-Matsuoka.  
-Bien convenzamos a Ma…Tsuo… ¿ka? ¿Matsuoka dijiste?  
-Sí.  
-¿Matsuoka Rin?  
-Creo que sí  
-¡¿ROJITO?!  
-¿Rojito?  
-¡SI! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡NOS DEJARÁ NADAR LO QUE QUERAMOS!  
-¿Lo conoces?  
-Sí, bueeeno, algo así.  
-Como sea ¿ya cenaste?  
-No, te esperaba para cenar juntas.  
-Bien pues vamos.  
-Primero hay que cambiarnos

Nagi-chan y yo tomamos nuestras pijamas y fuimos a cambiarnos en el baño, cuando ambas teníamos la pijama puesta regresamos a la habitación para dejar la ropa ahí, después fuimos al comedor, yo iba hablando contándole a Nagi mis aventuras con mis amigos, ella no hablaba mucho, pero parecía divertirse.

-¿Entonces, creíste que era una hembra?  
-SIIIII, así que la llamé Deila, sonaba lindo, y era linda, todos mis amigos y yo, incluso sus padres, todos le llamábamos así, hasta que un día Deila enfermó y el veterinario nos preguntó por qué le habíamos puesto así, cuando le conté que para mí Deila era una gatita muy linda, el veterinario comenzó a reír, y nos dijo que Deila en realidad era macho.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, vaya que has vivido cosas bastantes divertidas Kiyo-chan.  
-Haha ¿tú crees?  
-Sí, jajá, hacía mucho no reía tanto.

-Me alegra saber que no te aburres conmigo.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! HAHAHAHA  
-Ya, ya, ya entendí.  
-Lo siento, jeje.  
-Descuida.

Tomamos una charola para comenzar a elegir nuestros alimentos.

-Deberíamos… de comenzar la dieta.  
-Hazlo tú si quieres, yo no lo haré  
-Kiyo-chan  
-No necesito de esas cosas.  
-Vaya, eres cosa seria, Kiyo-chan.

Comencé a elegir la comida que me parecía que se veía deliciosa, Nagi tomaba comida que se veía "nutritiva" caminamos a una mensa y nos sentamos a comer.

-Verde no significa nutritivo.

Dije mordiendo un poco de carne mientras picaba la comida de Nagi.

-No metas manos en mi comida.  
-Ni si quiera has de saber que estás comiendo, sólo tomaste todo lo que se veía verde, o que contuviera cosas verdes.  
-Te gusta meterte conmigo.  
-Es divertido ver cómo te enojas, jajá.

Continué comiendo cuando dos chicas se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

-¿Kirisaki? –preguntó la chica más alta, parecía de buen cuerpo, aunque algo robusto.  
-¿Huh? Hola Minene-senpai. –Respondió Nagi  
-¿"Minene-senpai"? –pregunté yo, no entendía quién era.  
-¿Huh? ¿Tú eres…?  
-Kiyoshiko, encantada. –respondí mordiendo un emparedado.  
-¿Kiyoshiko? –preguntó una chica algo más pequeña.  
-Sí, así me llamo ¿quiénes son ustedes?  
-Soy Minene Sayuri, tercer año, estoy en el equipo de natación, ingresada por Beca.  
-Hoo, tu eres la mayor.  
-¿La mayor?  
-Ajá, Nagi me dijo de ti ¿y ella? –señalé a la otra chica  
-Hoh, ah, ummh, yo… Yo soy Kirisu Ha-Harumi…  
-Encantada, Haharumi.  
-Es Harumi, sólo que es tímida. –dijo Minene mirándome algo feo.  
-Lo siento, Harumi, no me di cuenta que estabas tartamudeando ¿también estás en el equipo de natación?  
-S-si, ingrese por beca también…  
-Ooh…

Las chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar yo continué con mi comida ignorando por completo su plática hasta que algo que había dicho Minene me hizo ponerles atención.

-Díganme, ¿qué opinan del capitán?  
-C-creo que es l-lindo…  
-Oooh, ¿apoco te gustó Harumi?  
-N-no –dijo casi gritando negando con las manos toda exaltada- no quise decir eso, s-sólo que es atractivo.  
-¿Y tú qué opinas del capitán Kirisaki?  
-Ummh, es atractivo, sí, aunque la mayoría lo era.  
-Sí, tienes razón, pero, nuestra pequeña Harumi, parece haber posado sus ojos en nuestro guapo capitán.

No soporté más la plática, así que me levanté de golpe.

-Me voy primero.  
-Pero, Kiyo-chan… Aún no acabas de comer.  
-El apetito se me fue, nos vemos cuando regreses a la habitación Nagicchi.  
-Huh… Ok…

Me retiré sin decir más, no entendía que me sucedía, salí del edificio y comencé a caminar sin rumbo.

-¿hoh? Pero si es Kiyoshiko-chan  
-¿Huh? Momo-kun…  
-¿Qué sucede? Es tarde para que estés fuera  
-Estaba cenando…  
-Ah, ¿y cenaste bien?  
-Lo hacía al principio, después la comida se arruinó.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Las chicas y sus pláticas estúpidas, me dan asco.  
-¿Sobre qué hablaban?  
-Sobre chicos, esas pláticas me dan asco.  
-¿He? No me digas… Que… ¿¡TE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS!?  
-¡JAMÁS!  
-¿Por qué no? Las chicas son hermosas.  
-Y habladoras, hipócritas, y se creen princesitas.  
-No entiendo por qué tanto odio, tú también eres chica.  
-Pero no soy como todas.  
-Eso me quedó claro cuando te dirigiste a Rin-senpai como "Rojito-san" JAJAJAJA  
-No recordaba su nombre, bueno, más bien, no lo sabía, sólo su apeído.  
-¿Y ya sabes cómo es su nombre? ¿Sigues llamándole así?  
-Por supuesto, se llama Matsuoka Rin, tiene nombre de chica, pero es un chico, y tiene el cabello rojo, por eso le digo Rojito-san.  
-¿Qué con ese "San"?  
-Es muestra del respeto que le tengo al haber cuidado de Ricky.  
-Eres extraña, Kiyocchi.  
-Jajá, ¿eso crees?  
-Sí, pero eres bastante divertida, y muy… Linda.  
-¿Huh? Gracias, creo.  
-¿Crees?  
-Sí, Momo-kun, gracias por subirme el ánimo, regresaré a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana en el salón.  
-Hasta mañana Kiyoshiko-chan.  
-Sonaba mejor Kiyocchi.  
-Haha, hasta mañana Ki-yo-cchi.  
-De nuevo actuando meloso.  
-Lo siento.  
-Hasta mañana Mo-mo-kun.

Dije eso último en el mismo tono que el utilizaba y salí corriendo antes de que se pusiera a gritar como nena emocionada, llegué a mi habitación y estaba nagi-chan dando vueltas en el interior de ella, mascullando algo hasta que me miró.

-¡AL FIN LLEGAS! ¡ERES BASTANTE RÁPIDA! ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!? ¡CUANDO SALÍ A BUSCARTE, YA NO ESTABAS A LA VISTA, VINE AQUÍ Y NO ESTABAS TAMPOCO! ¿¡EN QUÉ PENSABAS!? ¡NO DEBES SALIR DE NOCHE, MUCHO MENOS SOLA!

Cuando Nagi-chan me gritaba toda desesperada mientras me abrazaba y me daba ligeros manotazos, un pequeño nudo se creaba en mi garganta, mi cuerpo estaba rígido mientras escuchaba lo que ella decía…

-¡LA PROXIMA QUE HAGAS ESO, TE IRÁ MAL! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!? ¡NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASÍ! ¡SOMOS DE LA MISMA EDAD, PERO PARECIEERA QUE SE TE TIENE QUE ESTAR CUIDANDO SIEMPRE!

Si Nagi-chan seguía así… Iba a terminar llorando…

-¡ADEMÁS…!

Nagi-chan paró sus gritos cuando miró mi cara.

-K-Kiyo-chan, p-perdón, no, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, lo siento, es que estaba tan preocupada…

La interrumpí abrazándola mientras lloraba y gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

-¡N-NAGI-CHAAAAN! ¡DISCULPA, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACEEEER!

Nagi me logró calmar después de unos segundos.

-Vale, vale, tranquila, tampoco era para que yo te gritara tanto, hay que calmarnos ¿ok?  
-S-si…  
-Bien, hay que ir a que laves tu cara, si no, amanecerá toda hinchada mañana.  
-S-si… También a cepillarme los dientes…  
-Bien, toma tus cosas, yo también iré.  
-Vale…

Tomé mi cepillo de dientes al igual que Nagi-chan, íbamos a los baños cuando nos topamos de nuevo con las dos chicas de antes.

-Oh, así que encontraste a la ninja nadadora, eh, Kirisaki.  
-No le digas, así, no es una ninja, sólo es muy veloz.  
-Como sea, ¿a dónde van?

No soportaba ver a esa chica, tenía algo que me daba furia al verla, así que antes de que Nagi contestará empujé a Minene a un lado para pasar, y comencé a caminar sin decir nada cuando alguien me tomó del brazo, y resultó ser Minene, volteé y la miré a la cara.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?! ¡SOY MAYOR QUE TU! ¡TEN MÁS RESPETO Y DISCULPATE POR HABERME EMPUJADO!

Nagi tomó el otro brazo de Minene y la jaló un poco.

-Minene-San, cálmate, Kiyo-chan no es alguien que busque pelearse, seguro fue accidente.  
-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡ES OBVIO QUE LO HIZO A PROPOSITO!

Tomé a Nagi del hombro y la moví ligeramente, cuando Nagi me miró yo le sonreí.

-Tranquila Nagi, ella tiene razón, lo hic a propósito, pero yo sólo quería pasar, y ella no se quitaba del camino, así que su actitud, es demasiado inmadura, ahora Minene-san –dije soltando a Nagi y encarando a Minene- ¿podrías soltarme el brazo? Se me hacen moretes muy fáciles.

Minene soltó mi brazo y me tomó del cuello de mi playera.

-¡NO ME JODAS NIÑA!

Después de gritar eso alzo la mano con intensión de golpearle yo cerré fuertemente mis ojos preparándome para recibir su golpe.

…

**WOOOOOH Minene tiene un carácter feo, yo la inventé y me cae mal (¿) ahora ¿quién será la persona que le tomó el brazo a Minene? ¿Kiyoshiko perderá la paciencia y se peleará? ¿Nagi-chan se interpondrá? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas? Todo esto y más, en el siguiente episodio (que quién sabe cuándo se publique) Hasta la próxima, chao, los quiero y gracias a los que leen. –inserte un corazón gae aquí-**


End file.
